Happy Halloween !
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween qui déplait fortement à Ciel ... Et dont certaines personnes profitent pleinement !


**DISCLAIMER : **Kuroshitsuji est l'entière propriété de Yana Toboso-sama , et la fête d'Halloween est à ... Euh ... On va dire Mr. Jack , ok ?...

**RATING : **K

**GENRE : **y en a pas vraiment ... Peut être un peu humour sans doute .

**Note :** d'abord je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Halloween ! Personnellement j'adore cette fête ! Et je trouve que les personnages de Kuroshitsuji aussi doivent avoir le droit de fêter Halloween ! Et je vous demanderai aussi de bien vouloir imaginer les scènes qui vont suivre ^^

P.S : Fic écrit avec la musique "Happy Halloween Maria" de Umineko No Naku Koro Ni ... Mais ça c'est ma vie ^^"

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Happy Halloween !**

21h24 . Alors que le crépuscule commençait doucement à disparaitre au loin , le sombre manteau de nuit ayant pris place depuis bientôt moins d'une heure , Ciel était encore assis à son bureau habillé tell un pirate à s'ennuyer ferme . Pourquoi donc était-il vêtu ainsi ? Pour le savoir il nous faudra revenir quelques heures en arrières ...

**Flash-Back ; début ...**

18h37 . Tranquillement assis sur son lit à caresser un adorable chat à la fourrure grise , Sebastian était en train de venter les mérite du joli félin quand l'on vint toquer à la porte de sa chambre . Il du déposer le matou à contre coeur et ouvrit sur une May Linn habillée sans doute en sorcière , un Brad-ours , un Finny en fantôme et une mignonne petite Elizabeth en princesse tenant chacun un récipient en forme de citrouille le tendant vers le majordome , un immense sourire aux lèvres .

-Trick or Treat ! s'écrièrent-ils en coeur .

Sebastian les regarda interdit , et incrédule aussi , les voir ainsi vêtu était inattendu . Il détourna son regard vers le calendrier se trouvant dans sa chambre : 31 Octobre . Se remémorant un événement spécial il soupira devant tant d'enfantillage . Halloween , anciennement nommé Hallow Evening qui fut contracté pour former le mot Hallowe'en et ensuite en Halloween . Une fête où les enfants se déguiseraient en monstres et iraient toquer à la porte des gens pour leur demander des bonbons et autres , une fête bien vite devenu commerciale et qui fait profiter pleinement de l'occasion à l'entreprise Phantom . En bref , Sebastian savait exactement quel était l'évènement d'aujourd'hui . Et il soupira une énième fois , il était pourtant logique qu'il n'ait rien qui aurait pu intéresser les autres domestiques et Mlle. Elizabeth tell que des bonbons .

-Excusez moi , mais je ne possède rien qui serait approprié pour aujourd'hui , s'excusa t-il en affichant un petit sourire faussement désolé .

-Ne vous en faites pas Sebastian ! le rassura la jeune Marquise . Nous sommes venu vous demander des bonbons pour la forme , nous savions bien que vous n'en n'avez pas !

Et là , la fierté de majordome ainsi que de démon de Sebastian en prit un léger coup . Mais il remarqua bien que les sourires des domestiques ainsi que celui de Lizzy cachaient quelque chose .

-Auriez-vous quelque chose d'autre à me demander ? soupçonna t-il .

-Quel perspicacité Sebastian ! s'émerveilla May Linn .

-Pour tout vous avouer : oui ! commença Elizabeth . Je me rappelle que quand nous étions petits , Ciel et moi , on fêtait Halloween . Donc j'aurai pensé qu'aujourd'hui cela aurait pu être une bonne occasion pour lui redonner un peu le sourire !

Sebastian réfléchit quelques secondes , et un mince sourire sadique étira ses lèvres . Il avait une très bonne idée du déroulement de la soirée , et il allait en faire par aux autres .

Et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le plan machiavélique du démon maintenant déguisé en vampire , d'une sorcière , d'un ours , d'un fantôme et d'une princesse se mit doucement en marche .

**Flash-Back ; fin ...**

Ciel soupira devant tant d'enfantillages , pourquoi devait-il être lui même déguisé ? Après tout , ça ne devait pas être lui qui devait faire peur aux autres .

-Tsss , une épreuve de courage ... siffla t-il . Pourquoi ai-je donc accepté de participer ? Ah oui , parce que sinon Sebastian m'aurait fait une remarque du genre "le jeune maître essaierai t-il donc de fuir ? Ou bien aurait-il tout simplement peur de marcher dans son propre manoir la nuit ?" , fit-il avec une voix presque semblable à celle de son majordome . Me voila donc maintenant à devoir trouver une peluche d'Elizabeth cacher dans une des pièces muni d'un simple chandelier pour pouvoir m'éclairer ... Et me voila aussi à parler tout seul ! s'énerva t-il .

-Mais vous n'êtes pas seul , lui fit remarquer une voix .

Le jeune Comte sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux pour pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre , et effectivement , Sebastian venait de faire son entré dans le bureau . Ciel rougit brusquement , il venait d'être entendu par son majordome en plein monologue , le pire était sans doute qu'il avait du l'entendre quand il l'a imité . Et il regarda plus précisément le démon , quelque chose clochait ... Ses vêtements , il portait une longue cape et il était vraiment tout de noir vêtu , il ne portait plus sa chemise blanche mais une autre . Il était aussi affublé d'une paire de croc relativement pointu dépassant de sa lèvre supérieur . Il n'était pas habillé ainsi quand il était venu annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son jeune maître .

-Je suis venu pour vous annoncer qu'à vingt deux heures pile vous pourrez quitter votre bureau pour pouvoir aller chercher la peluche de Lady Elizabeth , l'informa t-il en sortant de la pièce .

Et le voila de nouveau seul , il lui restait encore vingt six minutes à patienter tranquillement (les dix autres minutes se sont écoulées pendant qu'il parlait tout seul et que Sebastian était là .) , ou plutôt , il lui restait encore vingt six minutes à n'ennuyer comme un rat mort . Et puis , même pendant son "épreuve" il allait être seul et sentait déjà qu'il allait avoir du mal à trouver cette fichue peluche , son manoir comptait tellement de pièces ! Et Sebastian entra une seconde fois .

-Je viens aussi vous apporter un indice sur le lieu de l'emplacement de se que vous allez chercher .

-Vas-y , parle , insista le jeune Comte .

-Je vous dit tout simplement : Jack-o'-lantern , et sur ce il parti .

Ciel resta quelques instants songeur , son majordome avait était bien trop vague dans son indice . Mais cela allait l'occuper pendant que le temps passe , l'énigme n'était pas non plus très compliquée .

-Jack-o'-lantern ... Dans une légende on raconte qu'il sait fait interdire les portes du paradis ainsi que celles des enfers parce qu'il avait joué un mauvais tour au Diable et qu'ensuite il avait erré sans but muni d'un navet creux et d'un bout de charbon ardent pour s'éclairer ... Maintenant c'est une citrouille , ce fameux Jack-o'-lantern ... Une citrouille creuse dans laquelle on met une bougie , ou alors on s'en sert pour y mettre les bonbons que l'on récolte ... Bonbons prit aux adultes ... et un flash lumineux traversa l'esprit du jeune Comte . Et les adultes mettent les bonbons dans un placard le plus souvent se trouvant dans la cuisine ! s'exclama t-il en se levant de son fauteuil . Trop facile , souffla t-il .

Et il détourna les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge présente dans son bureau , elle annonçait 21h52 . Le temps que les huit minutes s'écoulent il repensa à l'emplacement même de la cuisine , il la savait au rez-de-chaussé près du quartier des domestiques , mais c'était tout . Il n'y avait jamais , ou rarement dans son enfance , mit les pieds . 21h55 , il s'avança au centre de la pièce et soupira .

-Cinq minutes en plus ce n'est pas trop grave ... Et puis , le roi à bien le droit de tricher comme certains de ses pions ! s'exclama t-il .

De sa main libre , l'autre étant enfermée dans ce qui semblait être un crochet de pirate , il remit en place son chapeau , tricorne , ouvrit la porte , prit son chandelier et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre et inquiétant . Il marcha quelques minutes et se retourna soudainement quand il crut entendre un soupire derrière lui , rien . Il continua donc d'avancer , une boule d'inquiétude dans le ventre . Il n'était pas forcément peureux , mais les tableaux et les couloirs simplement éclairés par trois petites bougies étaient assez effrayants . Il du se remémorer qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant dans son manoir , il vivait en permanence avec un démon , il avait rencontré un Shinigami et avait vue sa tante mourir sous ses yeux ! Niveau horreur en tout genre il était servit , pas que son cher (et tendre) majordome soit une horreur , loin de là , mais il était un démon avant tout et il était aussi assez effrayant quand il s'y mettait .

Il aperçu enfin les escaliers menant au grand hall d'entré , il les descendit prudemment , ne tenant pas vraiment à tomber . Une fois arrivé en bas il entendit belle et bien un bruit venant de derrière lui . Quand il se retourna il vit un ... Drap , en haut des escaliers , agité se qui semblaient être des bras en poussant des "Houhouhou ! Je vais vous manger jeune maitre !" avec la voix familière de Finny . Ciel soupira en se donnant une tape sur le front , et dire que son imbécile de jardinier pensait lui faire peur . Et ce qui semblait être un fantôme s'élança en descendant les marches trois par trois , et ce qui du arriver arriva ... Car oui , Finny se prit les pieds dans le drap et chuta , il dégringola les escaliers à une vitesse folle et le jeune Comte eut juste le temps de se pousser que le jardinier s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin . Mais Ciel n'y prêta nullement intérêt et reparti dans sa quête à la peluche .

Marchant tranquillement dans un couloir qu'il avait à peu près trouvé au hasard , Ciel cherchait désespérément une porte pouvant être celle de la cuisine . Il décida donc de toutes les ouvrir une à une pour se donner un peu plus de chance . Et un bruit soudain attira son attention , il venait d'une pièce se situant à quelques mètres de lui , il avança doucement , posa son crochet sur la poignet et ouvra . Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver un coup de plumes de plumeau que May Linn , déguisée en sorcière , lui avait dédié que "l'arme" frappa la porte , et la servante chuta lourdement en avant et s'écrasa par terre . Il entendit ensuite un rire cristallin ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Elizabeth éclater dans la pièce , il détourna les yeux et aperçu sa cousine , une bougie sous le visage essayant de l'effrayer , et poussant un rire qui se voulait maléfique . Et la jeune fille se rendit comte que sa complice venait de tomber par terre alors elle se précipita vers elle . Ciel soupira et continua sa route .

Toujours là à chercher la peluche , le jeune Comte crut apercevoir le bout du couloir et il ne restait qu'une porte à droite , cela ne pouvait être donc que la cuisine . Mais il vit aussi une forme poilu se tenir devant , sans aucun doute un ours et vue la taille ce ne pouvait être que Bard , à moins que Sebastian n'est en fin de comte troqué son costume de vampire pour celui d'un ours , ce qui semblait fort improbable . Se tenant fièrement sur ses deux pattes arrières , l'animal s'élança vers Ciel en grognant . L'enfant fit un pas sur le côté et se colla au mûr , Bard passa juste à côté de lui et se prit la fourrure dans son crochet qui lui servait de main gauche . Le jeune Comte fut tiré vers le cuisinier mais força un petit peu sur son bras et il se débarrassa de son accessoire encombrant . Bard , après avoir accéléré sa course se sentant retenu , s'élança tell un bouchon de champagne trop retenu et parti finir sa course à pleine vitesse dans le couloir . Ciel entendit distinctement son cuisinier chuter lourdement par terre et pousser un cri , mais il continua sa quête qui touchait à sa fin .

Il entra dans la cuisine , l'éclaira de son faible chandelier et aperçu le petit ours en peluche posé sur la gazinière adossé au mûr du fond . Il avança à pas feutré , craignant un autre piège , posa son chandelier sur la table de travail et attrapa la peluche . Il sentit un souffle d'air sur le haut de son crâne , prenant soudain peur il releva la tête . Il du faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne par hurler de surprise , car Sebastian était pendu par les pieds dans le vide et se trouvait au dessus de sa tête . Il affichait un sourire de dément et les yeux d'un psychopathe assoiffé de sang . Ciel en tomba à la renverse mais ne put détacher son regard de son majordome .

-Je vois que ma petite mise en scène a fait son effet , se félicita le démon .

Le jeune Comte était encore sous le choc , mais il reprit ses esprits et toussota .

-Dans un sens oui , maintenant que j'ai récupéré cet ours en peluche je dois retourner dans mon bureau , c'est ça ? demanda t-il , voulant en finir au plus vite .

-Eh bien oui , mais vous ne serez pas tout seul , nous autres allons vous accompagner pour le chemin du retour .

-Bien .

Et sur ce , Sebastian retomba sur ses pieds aux côtés de son maître , qui s'était remit debout entre temps . Ils partirent dans les couloirs , récupérèrent au passage les autres domestiques ainsi que Mlle. Elizabeth et ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau . Ils se mirent tous à parler de choses et d'autres semblant être effrayant pour eux , mais Ciel resta muet sur sa petite frayeur après avoir vue Sebastian au plafond . La lune apparaissait clairement à travers la fenêtre , laissant planer dans la pièce une lueur fantomatique , quand soudain elle fut masquée brutalement par une ombre géante . Tous tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre et virent une énorme forme noire , poilue et possédant huit pattes et deux immense crochets , une araignée gigantesque venait de se collée à la vitre . May Linn , bien que fortement attirée par le surnaturel , hurla de terreur et quitta la pièce un courant , suivie de près par Bard , Finny et Lizzy qui l'imitèrent dans sa frayeur . Ciel , lui , n'avait fait que sauter dans les bras de Sebastian en criant comme une jeune fille effrayait . Le démon s'était tout simplement vue dans l'incapacité de bouger , certes jamais il ne l'avouerai , mais dans l'instant il était aussi terrorisé que les autres , mais lui était pétrifié . Même lui , venant du monde des démons , les enfers , n'avait encore jamais vue de pareille araignée . Ce ne fut que sous l'ordre de son jeune maître de partir d'ici en vitesse que ses jambes acceptèrent enfin de courir et ils quittèrent la pièce .

Un peu plus loin , dans le jardin , Alois , habillé tell un petit Diable , éclairait à l'aide d'une boite servant de rétroprojecteur Claude vêtu d'un ignoble costume d'araignée tout velu . Le jeune Comte riait à gorge deploillée de son rire inquiétant après avoir entendu les hurlements de terreur des habitants du manoir Phantomhive après qu'il ait projeté l'ombre de son majordome sur la fenêtre .

-Hahaha ! Tu as entendu Claude ! Ils sont tellement effrayés par une simple farce !

Le majordome à lunettes resta sans voix , effectivement , jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cette blague allait réellement marcher . Il aurait sans doute aussi rit que son jeune maître s'il avait vue la réaction de Sebastian .

-J'espère que tu passe une bonne fête d'Halloween , mon cher Ciel ... susurra le jeune blond en se passant la langue sur les lèvres de manière sensuelle . Et surtout ...

**Happy Halloween !**

**

* * *

**Mouhahaha ! *rire maléfique* je me suis moi même imaginé la tronche devait tirrer Sebastian quand il a vue l'ombre de Claude XD et aussi Ciel pousser un cri de terreur et sauter dans les bras de son majordome comme une jeune fille effrayait XD Et pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était Sebastian qui profitait de l'occasion en fait c'est lui et Alois ! En tout cas , je vous souhait à tous aussi un joyeux Halloween !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
